Shinya Hiragi x Reader - Paperwork
by Lattes-at-Midnight
Summary: A little company makes any task easier.
1. Chapter 1

_Sigh._  
You had walked into your office after a boring day of extremely tedious meetings. The only decent part of having to go all the big, important meetings with all the big, important people was getting to exchange a few words with the Major General, Shinya Hīragi. Sadly, since Kureto had been watching you like a hawk the entire time, "good morning" was about as far as either of you had gotten in terms of a conversation. You would have to catch up with Shinya later, you figured.  
Flopping down into a chair, you began to address the huge mound of paperwork that lay on your desk like a lazy, sleeping cat who refused to move. Taking a quick look at the clock on your wall, and then another quick look at the work on your desk, you decided to neglect the paperwork for a little while longer. You were going to go take a shower. It'd been a long day of sitting around doing nothing, and you needed something to wake yourself up. Also, your uniform probably smelled, as you hadn't washed it since the week before.  
Drowsily, you wandered down to where your bathroom and shower were located. You got yourself a towel, and turned on the water. At first, it came out frigid cold. With a yipe, you pulled yourself away from the water, and adjusted the temperature. After a few moments, it began to run warm, so you undressed and hopped in, careful to leave your small necklace you always wore around your neck (except when you showered) in a place by the sink where it wouldn't fall down the drain.  
Joyfully humming some random tune, you savored every second under the soothing, warm water. Its gentle touch reminded you of the days your family had still been alive. Your mom had always tucked you into bed, singing softly. Unfortunately, those days were gone. The world had been in a crazy state of limbo for you since then. Your survival had depended on the small things: living through the meetings, finishing up the paperwork, fighting vampires to stay alive. Every once in awhile, you needed time alone to unwind. You deserved this moment of relaxation and enjoyment. Your humming soon became full-on singing.  
After a bit longer, you figured that you'd wasted more than enough water, so you turned it off, and got out. Humming again, you wrapped yourself in a towel and went towards the sinks. You reached over to retrieve your necklace, but it slipped out of your fingers and fell on the floor under the sinks. You cursed, and started to panic. _No, no, no._ There was no way you could lose that necklace.  
"Hey," said a familiar-sounding, male voice. Your heart jumped, scared out of its wits. Startled, you stood up abruptly and banged your head on the bottom the sink by accident.  
"OW!" you screeched. You rubbed your head with your hand, and moaned quietly.  
"Ouch, that looked like it hurt. Are you okay?"  
Making sure your towel wasn't slipping down, you slowly spun around. You could feel your face reddening self-consciously. As you turned around, you saw a tall, silver-haired figure standing in the doorway, his beautiful, deep, blue eyes full of concern, but tinted with the slightest hint of mischief.  
"Shinya, what on Earth are you doing in here? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Seriously, you creep! I mean, if you needed me for something, you could've waited in my office!" you yelled, more embarrassed and shocked than angry. Shinya smiled radiantly, and looked only the least bit regretful.  
"Aw, c'mon. You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked innocently. "And you still haven't answered my question," he pointed out.  
Flustered, you tried desperately to keep your face from getting any possibly redder.  
"I-I'm okay," you stuttered awkwardly. "But seriously. What are you doing in here?"  
Shinya just cocked his head. "Oh, never mind it," you muttered, not really caring anymore what his crazy motives were. You realized that you still needed to get dressed, but you didn't want to put on your dirty uniform again. Panicking, you realizing you hadn't brought another change of clothes with you into the bathroom. Your room was over on the other side of the building. There was no way you were going to prance out there in a towel with the rest of your squad still in the building! Coming to the conclusion that you had no other options, you hesitantly asked for a favor. "Hey, Shinya?"  
"Yes, (f/n)-san?"  
"Um, would you mind going down to my room and getting me a t-shirt and some shorts?"  
"Sure, no problem," he replied, shrugging. You sighed in relief. You would end up getting clothes after all. He smiled at you, and began to walk away. You could hear his footsteps fading as he walked down the hallway. _Thank goodness for creepy-stalker Shinya and his horrible timing,_ you thought, and half-smiled in amusement.  
You stood around in silence for a few minutes until Shinya got back. You heard the door slowly creak open, and saw Shinya stick his head in, his platinum-blond bangs flopped over one side of his face.  
"You can come in," you told him. Soon, the rest of him appeared from behind the door, and he handed you two articles of folded clothing. You unfolded them, and saw that he also stuck a pair of underwear in there. You blush.  
"I thought you might need them," he explained, smiling as always, and blushing a little as well.  
"Good call," you responded, an embarrassed grin tugging at the corners of your mouth. "Well then," you added, in a _get out, I need to get dressed_ tone. Seeming to get the message, he frowned a tiny bit.  
"Right, sorry!" He snuck out of the room, and closed the door. Sighing, you threw on the clothes he had brought you, and tucked your uniform under your arm. Opening the door, you walked out of the bathroom to see Shinya standing against the wall.  
"What are you still doing here?" you asked accusingly. You winced at how harsh the question had come out. You'd been surprised, that's all. You had no idea why everything you said always come out so wrong. Thankfully, the sparkle in his blue eyes and warm smile playing across his pretty features let you know he hadn't been the least bit dazed, let alone hurt.  
"I dunno. I just thought we could hang out, now that big brother Kureto's not watching over me."  
Part of you had been dying to spend time with Shinya all day, but the other part remembered the huge pile of work you still had to get done.  
"I'm sorry, Shinya, but I still have a lot of work to do," you told him, regret lingering in your voice. He frowned for a split-second, but it looked more like he was thinking than like he was disappointed.  
"You know," he started, sounding about ready to propose another idea. "I could always help you with your work." He had a lopsided smirk plastered on his face. He was using his fingers to lazily trace shapes on the wall.  
You were about to turn down his offer, until you realized that he was literally offering you both of the things your brain wanted. You would get to talk to Shinya, and get your work done. In fact, you could probably get done faster if there were two of you working.  
"That would be amazing, and very much appreciated," you accepted warmly. You looked up into his eyes, which now looked like big pools of sweet, blue water. He looked into your eyes as well.  
"But before we start working," he whispered softly to you. "There's one thing I really would like to do, with your permission, of course."  
Hypnotized by how close he was to you, the only thing you could think so say was, "Yes, Shinya?".  
And with that, he leaned over, and kissed you. Your heart stopped for a few seconds, and you lost all ability to breathe. Not that breathing was necessary, anyway. You closed your eyes, and felt Shinya put his arms around your waist. The kiss deepened, and everything else that had been previously in your mind faded away. The scattered fluff of thoughts that had been ping-ponging around your head, pleading for your attention, simply vanished for the time being, and were replaced by one simple thought: The Major General was an exceptional kisser.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of you had gone back to your office, and had even began to tackle the obnoxiously large heap of paperwork you still had to get done. You were focused, and working fast; even chores were a lot more fun when you had company. Moon Demon Company company, you thought, and smiled slightly. Naturally, Shinya was being very optimistic about all of this, but that was only like him. He could smile his way out of any situation, which was something you both admired and adored about him. As you completed another sheet, and were beginning on the next one, you sensed that there was someone behind you. You attempted to peek over your shoulder to see who it was, but you didn't see anyone. You muffled an amused chuckled.

"Shinya, this is a childish game. I know it's you," you told the Major General with a small smirk.

"But it never ceases to amuse you," he pointed out, his lips brushing your ear. Your smirk widened. You stood up to face the blue-eyed man. Carefully, he put his arms around your waist. He pulled you in closer to his body. Up close, he smelled great. You rested your head on his chest, which was very solid underneath his uniform. You blushed slightly.

After awhile, you wrapped your arms around his slender waist as well. He began to rub his face against your hair, which you could admit, felt rather nice. He began to whisper into your ear again. "(f/n)-san, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked softly. Your face reddened, and your throat tightened up. Even though you tried, you couldn't from the words to respond. The angles of his beautiful face really stood out when you looked at Shinya from this angle. He looked like a platinum-blond angel, with a few more battle scars.

Once you found your voice again, the words you managed were, "I think you're beautiful, too."

Shinya's usually-pale cheeks became tinged with pink. It seemed that now he was the one at a loss for a miracle, you thought jokingly. I didn't know that he was even capable of not talking.

You leaned towards him again, and brushed his lips with yours. The two of you nuzzled up, Shinya's warmth seeping into your skin. Somehow, you ended up in a tender kiss, your lips locked with his.

At this moment, there was nothing else you had left to wish for.


End file.
